


Final Frontier

by Virdoote



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virdoote/pseuds/Virdoote
Summary: Final Space episode 6 (Spoilers abound) re-imagined in a western setting, might do more episodes like this,





	Final Frontier

“Where the earth is soft, meanest joint in town.”

“I’ve seen meaner…that where they keepin’ im?” 

Gary’s wide brimmed hat motioned up and down in confirmation as he turned to his partner and, briefly, considered how strange it was to see a 6 foot tall cat on the back of a normal horse. “What you staring at?” Avocato shot back and slid his trademark red revolver in and out of its holster, a nervous twitch, Gary could understand that. 

“Nothin, just making sure you’re ready for this.”

“Ready? Boy i’m gunning for every single one of those creeps, whether they’ve harmed a hair on his head or not, let’s get going!” 

Avocato’s horse shot forward and Gary was quick to follow, bounding down the hill letting the blaring sun retreat behind a mountain and wash them in coolness for a few second, small comfort but the outlaw would take what he could get in times like these, heart beating faster and faster the closer they got the saloon. Any look at Avocato would show that the cat was glaring ahead, teeth bared, ready to tear some skin and shoot anything dead that wasn’t made of metal or already in the midst of an eternal sleep.  
But when they busted through the saloon doors the two desperadoes found something odd, it was empty. “hmmm, guessin’ it was closed toda-”

“Not quite so lucky, the Gary!

They turned their attention towards the second floor balcony, watching a small and slightly green booger of a man make his way out to face them. “The Sheriff! Should of know you’d be involved in this, where’s the boy?”  
Sheriff Jack lord climbed up on the second floor balcony and tipped his little hat at the man and the cat below. Avocato’s muzzle twitched, blood and underneath that blood was the smell of water and soap, seems the Saloon had been full today after all…. he gritted his teeth and turned to face his enemy. 

“The boy’s safe, matter o’fact he’s in the cellar right now, see he’s got a hefty bounty on his head, worth more to me alive than dead. But you two…. well ya'll don’t share that distinction.”

Suddenly the piano lifted off its legs and surged towards the two outlaws with a barrelling roar, barrelling through the door of the saloon and almost taking Gary with it but what the outlaw was quick to react, rolling forward and taking aim at the sheriff. (i) bang bang bang (/i), bullet after bullet was fired at Sheriff lord as Avocato dived behind a bar and took shots of his own, a hail of metallic fury aimed at one man and one man only.

“You and your crew been causin’ trouble round these parts for too long” Sheriff lord began, putting out his hand and bringing the bullets to a slow stop mere inches from his face, then with a flick of his finger, turning half of them to face the cat and the other half to face Gary “right after i’m done with you maggots i’m going straight for that cargo of yours.”

Flipping over a nearby table Gary closed his eyes as the bullet’s rained back down on them, splintering wood and ricocheting off of every surface, the closest one grazing right past his ankle and tearing a strip of skin with it. “you’ll never be gettin’ the map to final space, partner” he cried and looked over to see if Avocato was still here, no, good. £just have to keep him occupied for a few minutes then.  
—

Littlecato could hear the commotion outside but the darkness of the cellar swallowed everything else. All he could do was sit, and wait, and hope that his dad would come through. 

And sure enough….

“Hey, Junior? Shhh, don’t say a word” a furry hand was clasped around his muzzle “we’ll do all that family talkin’ business later, now we need to get you outta here.”

Still unable to see anything but recognising his father’s mild scent of beer and cigarettes, Littlecato let himself be led out in a what seemed to be a motherly direction, closer to the clanging of metal and the splintering of wood. “Some commotion going on up there” came the gentle whisper of Avocato again “i’m gonna open this up and then I need you to run.”

“Dad I wanna fight him, i’m not gonna leave you here.”  
“Leave me here? What makes you think I ain’t going with you?” now that they closer to the cellar door and light was beginning to peak through the rafters Littlecato’s sharp feline eyes picked up the faintest glint of a grin, and then his father’s face came into view for the first time years “you’re gonna have to put up until the cows roost, boy. Now get goin! i’m right behind ya,”

The cellar door was kicked open and the two cat’s immediately flung themselves towards the door, Gary still positioned in his shielded form behind the dense wood of the table, “You fella’s took your sweet time” he cried and, with a moment’s hesitation as he looked at its engraved and beautifully carved side, gripped his gun tight and threw it as hard as he could directly at the Sheriff. 

Not expecting such a heavy object to come flying at him the gun whacked the small man right on his face, letting out a sharp groan and falling back onto the hard wood of the dusty, ruined Saloon, Gary knew they only had a few minutes before he recovered. “now, go!” 

They jumped on their horses and bounded forward the opposite direction from where they came. Avocato and Littlecato, shielding his eyes from the heavy sunlight, on one horse and Gary on the other, bounded for the railway tracks. The outlaw didn’t need to look behind him to know the Sheriff was already in hot pursuit on his own horse, no doubt propelling it with that magical sorcery he possessed. 

For a brief moment as they reached the downhill slope and approached the empty and disused train tracks Gary saw nothing and, for the first time today, felt a flash of despair…where was she? But that fear quickly turned into joy when he heard the telltale blare of a train whistle as a ten cart steam powered, souped up monstrosity came barrelling through the nearby tunnel as if to intercept them as they tried to cross.  
“What in the sam hel-”

“That’s the wild one” Avocato answered his son’s question before he could even finish asking it “best pair of wheels this side of the delta. You’re gonna love it. Now get ready to….land!”  
He swiftly turned around and grabbed Littlecato around the hips before swivelling back, tossing straight through the open door of the train carriage. The young cat landing with a hard thud on the wooden floors and quickly flashing out of view as the cart moved on.

“Whew! Looked like that hurt, how you gonna explain that one to im’?” Gary chuckled nervously and took his hands off his horses reigns, this was always the worst part….

As the horses ground to a halt the two desperadoes flung themselves forward, using the momentum of the sudden stop to propel themselves through the open carriage doors just like with Littlecato, both of them landing just as hard although, being experienced stowaways, not on their heads. 

Nearby Sheriff Lord watched the last of the train slip by him and cursed his own arrogance, if he’d only had one person in guarding the cellar…no matter, he gave a frustrated sigh and reached into his back pocket, taking out a single bullet from the same gun Gary had just tried to kill him with. “Bounties are good an all, but I can settle for just solving a problem…”

He flicked his fingers, and sent the piece of metal flying off towards the speeding carriage, a devious grin forming on his face.  
—  
Avocato got up and brushed himself off as the wild one sped off towards the mountain pass, “that was good shootin’ pardner, job well done.” Gary knodded back at him and then watched as the carriage door opened and in stepped miss Quinn, his dame of the evening, and behind her, Littlecato. “how you doin’ little guy my name’s outlaw ga-” the cat walked right past him and over to his father, jumping forward and wrapping the older cat in a warm hug, both of their eyes closed tight.

“Little pardner, me and you have some catchin’ up d-” 

Avocato’s eyes shot open and he stood up suddenly, falling back against edge of the carriage, hand reaching down to clutch at his side.

Littlecato took a concerned step back as Gary moved forward, “Avo, you feeling alright?” He didn’t notice the blood in Littlecato’s hands, focusing on his friend’s strange, scared expression “do you need a moment.”

The cat shook his his head, eyes growing wide and then wrenching themselves closed with pain, lifting his left paw to show an oozing, dripping hole right through the right side of his stomach. 

“Take care o-of my” Avocato couldn’t speak, blooding beginning to seep through his mouth and drip to the rafter’s below “boy…”

His eye’s slipped into the back of his head and Gary jumped forward with a cry for help, for mercy, clemency from any higher being who might be listening. *no, no not him too….* 

The anguished cacophony from Quinn and Littlecato behind him washing away in a sea of noise as Avocato fell back through the open door of the carriage and vanished from his sight. 

Gary kept moving, disbelief, fear, anger washing over him…the sheriff, he’d left bullets behind…Avocato was gone.

Behind him Quinn was pulling Littlecato away from the doorway but Gary, Gary just pulled up his knees and sat there for a moment, then two moments, then three,  even when the sounds behind descended into quiet sobbing Gary was still there. Part of him in sheer shock at what he’d saw, and part of him thinking that if he waited here long enough Avocato would swing back around and tell him it was all a ruse. 

It was then that the tears came, Avocato wasn’t coming back, the fearsome outlaw Gary had lost another one…his partner was gone. 

Thing’s would never be OK again.


End file.
